Falling into Darkness
by CrimsonRose18
Summary: Eyes has a secret crush that he hids well, Kanone has a crush on the same person, in fact kanone even comes back to japan just to get that said person to come to England with him. Ayumu has always liked Eyes in a way other then friends.OneShot.


Darkness.

Disclaimer: Hey so you know how it goes, I don't own any of the Spiral characters even though I wish I did, because they gave me my Eyes in which I love to torture.

Dark clouds covered the sky, a crimson moon called for death above the world, death of the blade children.

Eyes Rutherford sat at his piano staring at the sheet of music Kanone sent him along with a letter saying he was going to come to see him really soon. Eyes didn't know what to think, whether he should be happy or not. After all the last time he showed up it was just to try to kill all of them. But when it was over, Kanone did tell him that he liked little Narumi, and that's the thing he's worried the most about the most.

Ever since Kanone left little Narumi had grew close to Eyes and the other blade children. He even helped Kousuke and Ryoko realize their true feelings for each other. Rio and Hiyono became best of friends and now they're always together. Then there was him. He loved being around little Narumi, he didn't know why but he loved playing the piano for Narumi.

Little Narumi always closes his eyes and forgets all his troubles when he lessons to Eyes play, and that's why Eyes loves playing for him. Eyes loved seeing little Narumi looking so…he really couldn't think of a word to describe the boy, or at least any word he could think of would impact some part of his mind he didn't want to admit. His feelings…not something Eyes wants to think about.

Eyes sighed and looked towards the window, "He's not coming today is he?" he asked himself.

A knock came at the door and Eyes jumped up and raced to the door. He opened it and said, "I thought you weren't coming today little—" Eyes stared at Kanone. "Kanone."

"Hello Rutherford, were you expecting someone?' Kanone asked.

"No Kanone…I wasn't." Eyes said as he stepped aside to let him pass. "What are you doing here? I mean, I just got your letter in the mail."

"Well I came early."

"I can see that."

"So have you seen Narumi lately?"

"No. Why are you asking me?"

"I ran into Rio and she says you two are close and I could…might find him here."

"Why are you looking for him?"

"Well you should know. I told you before I left."

"D-did you really mean that?"

Kanone smiled, "You know I did." He said.

"Why? Why little Narumi?" Eyes asked.

Kanone tilted his head to the side and said, "Well I can see he's not here so I'll be going…see you later, Eyes." Kanone walked to the door and opened it. "And Eyes, what do you feel for him? Think about your answer." And he left closing the door behind him.

Eyes sunk back into his couch and sighed. He knew what he felt but that didn't matter he couldn't be loved. He was a blade child after all.

In the darkest of nights everything you want to forget comes back to hunt you. This is known by lots of people, mostly people who can't sleep like Ayumu Narumi. He lay awake in bed staring at his ceiling thinking to himself how interesting the ceiling was. His thoughts consist of the ceiling… Kiyotaka…. ceiling…. Kanone…. Kanone…. ceiling…. Eyes….Eyes… Wait! Why would he think of Eyes? He knew why he would think of Kanone. Kanone tried to kill him, he did believe in hope and then he did…in the end. He did. At that warehouse he started to believe, but why did he believe? He said he believed because of something he did. But what could he have done? Nothing.

Ayumu sighed and rolled over on to his side, he felt so confused. Knocks came at his bedroom door. "Yes." He said.

His sister in law, Madoka voice came though the door, "Ayumu someone's here to see you." She said.

"Alright, I'll be out soon." He answered.

"Alright, but hurry." Madoka said her voice sounded panic.

Ayumu rolled out of bed, and stretched. Then left the safety of his room. Kanone stood in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Ayumu stopped and shook his head he pointed to the door and left the kitchen. Kanone fallowed him.

"Madoka I'll be back in a little," Ayumu said as he walked out the door.

The two of them walked a few blocks in silent. Then Ayumu stopped and turn and looked at Kanone.

"Kanone what are you doing here?" He asked.

Kanone smiled. "I came to see you little Narumi," Kanone said.

"Why? I told you in the last letter I'm not interested," Ayumu said.

"I don't care!" Kanone said. "Eyes is not interested in you I am. Stay with me. You could go to a collage around where I live in England. Think about it Ayumu…I'll be here for about a week."

Kanone turned and started to walked away.

"What do you mean?" Ayumu asked.

"About what Narumi?"

"Well…what you said about Eyes?"

Kanone stopped and turned back to Ayumu. "You like Eyes?"

"Well…um…I'm not sure…"

Kanone looked pissed. "I hate that."

Ayumu looked confused, "It doesn't matter if I like him or not. If he doesn't like me."

"Yes it doesn't."

Kanone left at a run. He was pissed that Ayumu might choose to stay. He would just have to change destiny. He would not let Eyes be happy if anyone deserved to be happy it was him.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ayumu walked forwards not really watching where he was going as he walked, he was thinking about what Kanone said, could it be true? Could he just be wishing for something that will never happen? And why should it happen? Eyes didn't know he existed. Sure he came over and lessoned to him play but that's all they did, really. Eyes would play and he would lesson or talk about the piece he played. It was nothing anyone worried about, not that anyone cared what Eyes did. Well that's not true Rio cared. She's in love with him. And then there's me, how would I look in a relationship like that? Rio could handle it better.

Ayumu looked up to where he stopped and frowned. He was standing in front of Eyes apartment studio. He stood there staring trying to figure out he should go up or not. He finally made up his mind to leave, but when he turn to leave he ran face to face with Kousuke, Ryoko and Rio.

"Um…Hi…" He said.

"Ayumu were you going to see Eyes?" Rio asked.

"No…I just was thanking and found my way here is all…" Ayumu said not meeting their eyes.

Ryoko looked at Kousuke and mouthed something. Then turned to Rio, "Hey Rio lets head to the restaurant" She said.

"What about Eyes?" Rio asked.

"Kousuke is going to asked him," Ryoko said.

"Will you Kousuke?" Rio asked.

"Yes you guys go get us seats," He said.

We watched as the girls walked away then he turned back to Ayumu. "Well come on." He said and started inside.

"What?"

"I'm going up to see Eyes and you need to see him too. Unless you wonder by here every time you go for a walk."

Ayumu blushed. "No!"

"I thought so…" was all he said.

They walked up to Eyes studio. When they open the door they found Eyes sitting at the piano staring into space.

"Eyes…?" Kousuke asked.

Eyes turned around and looked at Kousuke, then his eyes went to Ayumu. Confusion filled his face.

"Why?"

"I found him down stairs staring up at your place he looked confused. He said he went for a walk and found himself here."

Eyes stared at Ayumu who avoided his gaze. "And what are you doing here Kousuke?"

"Well Ryoko, Rio and me are going to eat and thought that you might want to join us."

"No, I would not but thinks for asking."

"Ok well I'm going to go." Kousuke said and quickly left the room leaving them alone.

Eyes stared a bit longer at Ayumu then went back to his piano. "What happen?" he asked.

"Kanone visited me."

Eyes stood up as fast as he sat down and stared at him. "What did he want?"

"He wanted me to go to collage in England."

"Are you?"

"I don't know…why?"

"No reason."

Ayumu looked at Eyes. He couldn't read him at all is he sad? Is he normal? Does he care? He didn't know.

"Would you care if I go?" Ayumu asked.

Eyes flinted and started to play the piano to clam himself, to keep his voice from breaking apart.

"If it's what you want we'd all be happy for you Narumi."

That was all good but it wasn't what he wanted to hear. He sighed.

"So what Kanone said was true?" he asked.

Eyes stumbled on his keys and stopped playing. "What did he say?"

"It doesn't matter…I think I will go to a collage in England…" Ayumu said as he left the room.

''''''''''''''''''''

Eyes got a phone call from Kousuke a week later telling him that Ayumu was excepted in some collage in England and that he's leaving with Kanone in about an hour.

"Kousuke, he made his choice." Eyes said.

"Eyes he loves you, not Kanone. He's just going with Kanone because Kanone told him something that he believes is true. Go to him tell him how you feel." Kousuke said.

"I'll be find…I have Rio."

"Rio wants you to be happy."

"But…"

"Eyes you make sure our lives are happy it's about time you make sure your life is happy." Kousuke said and then the phone went died.

Eyes dialed a number a voice mail came on, "This is Ayumu Narumi I'm not here right now please leave a message or whatever." Then there was a beep. The line went silent. He hung up and dialed another number.

Kanone's voice came on the other line, "Hello Eyes." It said.

"Kanone what did you say to Narumi about me?"

"Nothing really."

"Kanone!"

"Oh here comes Ayumu and Madoka."

''''''''''''''''''''''

Kanone looked up and smiled at Ayumu as he walked up with his sister-in-law.

"Hello Ayumu are you ready to go?"

"Yes." He answered.

Madoka smiled weakly "Your going to take care of him right?" She asked.

"Yes you have nothing to worry about." Kanone promised.

"Good because if he gets hurt I'll hunt you down my self."

"Madoka!"

She looked at them one last time and walked away.

"Kanone who's on the phone?" Ayumu asked.

"Eyes he called to say good bye." Kanone put the phone back to his ear. "You still there Eyes?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Eyes snared. "Of course I'm still here I want to know what you told Narumi! What did you say to him about me!" Eyes yelled.

"Eyes there is still some time before the plane arrives why don't you come by the airport we can talk more then." Kanone said and hanged up the phone.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

"He won't make it." Ayumu said, "For your flight no…but I'm going on the next flight."

"Why?"

"I have some unfinished work with Eyes…." He said.

Ayumu sighed. "Alright…"

"I will be in England with you don't worry. I do love you Ayumu and I won't let anyone take you away from me…" to himself he added "not even a well known pianist."

'''''''''''''''''''''

Just as Kanone said Eyes arrived for in time for Kanone's plane but not for Ayumu's.

"Kanone."

"Eyes."

"What did you tell him?"

"Nothing you didn't tell him in the studio the day I saw him."

"What did you say!"

"I said you did want him. That you didn't care for him! And guess what you proved me right." He breasted into laughter.

Eyes stared at him in horror. He always knew that he must of said something wrong that day but he didn't know what, but now he new he had said everything wrong. Everything!

"You Bustard!"

"It was nice talking to you again Eyes," Kanone said as he walked to the check in line and metal detector.

"Kanone it's not over!"

"No Eyes it is."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Fin. End of my one shot called Darkness.


End file.
